Lotus
by Sabaang
Summary: This story is about Sabrina and Aang stopping the 100 year war. It has a lot of action and drama between families.
1. Chapter 1

Lotus

Chapter One

Sabrina

"Sokka! Have you seen Katara? She needs to finish her chores and she also told me that she needed to show me something!" I yelled to my older brother Sokka. He's not as irritating as Katara says he is, but it's probably because she doesn't like him or close to him as I am.

"You don't need to shout, Katara is by my watch tower! I don't know why, but she's over there." Sokka yelled back. He's very muscular for his age, but that's because all of the men in our tribe including our father went to go help out with the war and he wanted to go with. So, when our father told him that he couldn't go he worked out every day and trained so he could prove to our father that he was a warrior. His brown hair was blowing in the ice cold wind from the South Pole. We live in the Southern Water tribe.

"Ok, thank you!" I need to find that watch tower. Even though Katara irritates me she sounded really excited with this news she wanted to tell me, and that made me curious.

I found the watch tower and saw Katara talking to some bald kid with arrows all over him. He wasn't from our tribe since he was wearing a yellow and orange outfit, gray eyes, and very pale. He was laughing and staring at Katara. Now that was weird, no one stares at Katara unless she has something on her face. I just stood in my spot and stared at them. This is so weird who would want to be with Katara let alone stare at her? Then the bald kid looked away from Katara and saw me staring. I started to turn away until I heard Katara say, "Sabrina, come over here!"

So, I walk over there and now I'm mad. So she can fool around with a guy and get away with not doing chores! "Katara, you have chores to do. Stop talking and get your butt doing those chores! Gran-Gran would kill you if she found out that you didn't do your chores!"

"I finished my chores today!" She yelled back at me.

"No, you didn't there's laundry to do, and that's your chore that Gran-Gran assigned to us as kids after mom died."

"Oh, I'm sorry Aang I have to go. Sabrina, can you hang out with Aang for a second while I do the laundry?"

"Yea I can. I'm sorry I screamed at you."

"It's alright."

She turned around and left. Her brown hair rocking back and forth as she walks. So, I'm left with the bald kid who I'm guessing his name is Aang.

"I'm Aang, Katara's boyfriend." He said with a smile while extending his hand out to me.

Instead of taking his hand I grasp his forearm, the traditional way in my tribe to introduce people, and say, "I'm Sabrina, Katara's baby sister. That's been my nickname for years, but they never use it anymore."

"I've heard a lot about you Sabrina. Katara is really fond of you, and would do anything to keep you safe."

I laugh, "She could have fooled me. One time she pushed me in the lake when I still couldn't swim."

"Really? She never told me that story."

"That's because she doesn't want anyone to know. Sokka was there and he had to save me before I drowned. He is the only one that tries to keep me as safe as possible; he won't let me near the weapons room unless he's there."

"Wow, you must really love your brother. Are you close to him?"

"Yea, I do love my brother very dearly, and yes I am close to him. He's more than a brother, he's my best friend and if something were to happen to him I wouldn't waterbend again."

"You're a waterbender too? Why wouldn't you waterbend again?"

"Yea, I am a waterbender. I was afraid of water because of what Katara did, and when I found out I was a waterbender I was too scared to practice with Katara. We don't have a master to learn from so we suck at the moment. Sokka was the one who told me that Dad would be very proud of me if I learned to face my fear. He was there when we practiced to make sure I was ok through the whole thing."

"I want to meet your brother is he around?"

"I think so; follow me he's probably training."

We walk to the training grounds in silence, I don't know if I can trust Aang so I don't want to tell him something I shouldn't. We see Sokka in the weapons room which is next to the training grounds.

"Sokka, this guy wants to meet you so can you please come over here?" I ask

He turns around and walks towards us with a questioned look on his face. He was always questioning when he thought every guy I wanted him to meet was my boyfriend.

"I'm Aang, Katara's boyfriend."

"I'm Sokka, Katara and Sabrina's older brother."

"Sabrina and Katara have told me a lot about you."

"Oh, they did did they?"

"Yea, but they are very different stories I hear from both of them. Who are you the most closest to?"

"I'm closest to Sabrina because she's the only one that understands me, she's a very good warrior with weapons and waterbending, she's actually a natural at fighting and waterbending, and she was a very cute baby sister. She's the only one who can make me laugh now that Dad's gone." He turned and looked out into the sea. Everyone told me I was a very cute baby, and that I'm very mature for my age. I have long wavy brown hair, which a lot of people say that I should but my hair in a pony tail, but I like it down. Also I have big brown eyes that can tell if someone is lying, and very strong for a girl my age.

"Well, Katara thinks very fondly of you. Sabrina too, I think more than Katara."

"Sabrina, how much did you tell him about me?"

"Not much, I told him about how you saved me from drowning, how your always there for my waterbending practices to make sure I'm ok, and how your more than a brother, but my best friend." I answered.

"You never told him any bad stuff though right?" He asked.

"No because you never did anything bad around me. Oh I also told him how you never let me near the weapons room unless your there."

"AANG, SABRINA WHERE ARE YOU!" Katara yelled. She seemed mad, probably because she hates it when she's left alone, "there you guys are. Where were you guys? I looked all over for you two."

"I wanted to meet Sokka because Sabrina told me some interesting stuff about him. And told me how you pushed her in the lake when she still couldn't swim." Aang answered.

"She told you that? Well that's obviously a lie; I would never do that to my own sister." Katara exclaimed.

"Katara, you're the one who is lying. I can see it in your eyes, and you know that my eyes can tell when people are lying." I answered.

"Oh alright, yes I pushed her in because she saw a fish in the water and wanted to get it. So, I pushed her in so she could get it easier."

"You knew that she couldn't swim Katara, why would you push her in anyway?" Sokka yelled.

"Because she needed to learn how to swim somehow, and that was the first thing that came to mind!" Katara yelled back.

"Anyway, Katara I'm sick of my waterbending being weak. We need to find us a master!" I asked.

"How are we going to get there? We don't have any way to get there I told you this!" She answered.

"Well I could give you guys a ride on Appa to the Northern Water Tribe." Aang answered.

"That sounds great let's go now!" Katara exclaimed.

"I'll go get my stuff." Sokka explained.

"You're not coming with us Sokka." Katara said with a mad look on her face.

"Do you think I'm just going to stay here when Sabrina is going with you?" Sokka asked.

"Sokka, you never were this way with me you said I didn't need protection! Ever since Sabrina was born and she turned out to be a natural warrior you are trying to protect her all the time!" Katara yelled.

"Katara Sokka is coming with us; I don't want him to be abandoned." I answered.

"Fine, but if you are going to be a jerk this whole trip you'll never come with us again." Katara answered.

She stalked off with Aang following her making sure she's alright.

"Come on Sabrina, let's go pack for the trip and tell Gran-Gran that we're going." Sokka told me. Then we walked the opposite direction to prepare for this trip.


	2. Chapter 2

Lotus Chapter 2

Sabrina

After Sokka and I talked to Gran-Gran, we got on Appa, Aang's flying bison and took off for the Northern Water Tribe. Katara was sitting near the front with Aang while Sokka and I sat near the back. None of us talked for a while, well except for Aang and Katara talking about the plans for our trip. That's when I hear Aang say that we should go to Kyoshi Island first.

"Aang, Katara and I need to get to the North Pole. We shouldn't get side tracked at all." I answer.

"Well the Kyoshi Warriors are there. They could help you train to be a warrior too. They have different techniques for fighting an opponent; it could help you with your waterbending too." Aang answered.

"Isn't that a great idea Sabrina? You could kill two birds with one stone working on being a warrior and being a waterbender." Katara yelled with a huge smile on her face. She didn't like anything to do with weapons or being a warrior so I didn't understand why she would want us to go in the first place.

"Sokka what do you think we should do?" I asked.

"Well maybe you will learn something valuable. It could definitely help with your warrior skills, and maybe you can use some of your techniques to create a new waterbending move or perfect another move." Sokka answered.

"Fine lets go to Kyoshi Island, but if they don't train us were leaving straight away to the North Pole." I answered. I looked out at the ocean expecting to see Dad on our way to Kyoshi Island, but I knew it wasn't going to happen. Sokka noticed that I was looking out at the ocean and that my face was sad.

"Sabrina, what's wrong?" He asked, with a look of concern.

"I was just hoping that maybe on this trip we could see Dad again, but then I realized that it would be very unlikely if we do." I answered.

"Well maybe we can. Sabrina do you think that at the North Pole they could teach me to be a better warrior?"

"Yea, they probably have some sort of protection there. They might even teach me too. I just hope that they could teach me how to waterbend."

"They should, you're a natural at being a warrior and waterbending."

"Aang what else do they have at the North Pole?" I asked.

"Well they have warrior training for non-benders, healing classes for women waterbenders, and waterbending training." Aang answered.

"Dang, I want to do all three. Will they let you learn all three of these skills at once?" I asked.

"Yea, they should. There all at different times." Aang answered.

I sat back and was thinking about how useful healing would be. Especially with Sokka here on this trip. He got two fishhooks stuck in his thumb. He tried to get the other fishhook out of his thumb with the other fishhook. I'm the only one who knows how to treat injuries except for Katara but she hardly does it anymore. So many questions were going through my mind. Will they let me train to be a warrior since I'm a girl? What if I'm not as good of a waterbender as Sokka says I am? What if I can't heal people? What if they don't like me? What if they kick us out of the Northern Water Tribe because were from the Southern Water Tribe? I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't even notice that Katara sat by me and was talking to me.

"Sabrina, are you even listening to me?" Katara asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry Katara I didn't know you were talking to me." I answered.

"I was asking you what you thought about Aang." She asked with a curious expression on her face. I can tell that she really likes him, and I guess that she values my opinion. So I try to answer as honest as possible.

"He's ok. I don't really know him that well; you only gave me that short amount of time to talk to him today." I answered.

"Well why don't you go talk to him more now? I want to talk to Sokka anyway about something." She suggested.

So I got up and went to sit by Aang. Anything to get away from my many questions and worries about going to the North Pole. When I got to the front Aang was looking sadder than he normally is. That got me curious so when I sat down he turned his sadness into a fake happy that I'm able to read from people's faces.

"Sabrina, what brings you up here?" He asked.

"Katara wanted to know what I thought about you. I didn't really give her an answer because I only talked to you for a short time today, and that was about me and my brother. What's wrong Aang?" I asked.

"Wow she must really care what other people think of her. Nothing's wrong at all." He answered with a fake smile that would fool most people.

"Aang you do know that I can tell when people are lying so you might as well tell me." I answered.

"Fine, I miss my family and home." He answered with a real sad look on his face.

"Where are you from?"

"I'm from the Southern Air Temple."

"But no one has lived there for a hundred years. How did you and your family live there?"

"What do you mean no one's lived there for a hundred years?" He was looking really confused and this was true confusion.

"The firebenders wiped out all of the airbenders a hundred years ago. That's what started this hundred year war were in."

"But I was just there a few days ago. All of my family is airbenders, and I have friends all over the world even in the fire nation. There wasn't any hundred year war!" Aang was truly confused and scared right now.

"Aang I think you were in that iceberg for a hundred years. That's the reason you don't know about this war. Aang if you're an airbender, did you know the Avatar?"

"Do I look like a hundred year old man to you? And no I didn't know the Avatar, I never met him." His eyes told me a different story.

"Aang when you're in ice it stops all of the hair growth, and you're lying to me about not knowing the Avatar."

"I've been in an iceberg for a hundred years? Fine, yes I knew the Avatar. The reason why I know him is because I'm the Avatar that ran away."

"You're the Avatar? Is that why you volunteered to come with us to the North Pole? So you could learn how to waterbend? If we ever get to Kyoshi Island right away, I'll help you at least learn the basics." It gets me practice too, I thought.

"Yes, I'm the Avatar, and that's part of why I wanted to come the other part was because Katara wanted me too. I would really like if you helped me learn the basics, Katara tried but she's not that good yet."

"You must really love my sister. Does she know that you're the Avatar?"

"Yes I do love your sister very dearly, and no she doesn't know that I'm the Avatar. Don't tell her though, she might be very disappointed in me if she finds out I'm the Avatar that ran away."

"Don't worry I won't tell her. Why did you run away?"

"I ran away because everyone didn't want to do any games with me anymore because I was the Avatar. They thought I had an unfair advantage, and they were going to take me away from my mentor and father Monk Gyatso. They were going to send me away to the Eastern Air Temple to train to be the Avatar." He had true sadness in his eyes, and tears started to come. I felt so bad that I brought up this terrible time for him that I do something that shocked even me. I hugged him. What shocked me even more was that he was hugging me back. This is when I knew that I could trust him with anything just like I could with Sokka. I finally had another best friend.

"Thanks for the hug, I needed it. I didn't know you were fine with people hugging you."

"You're welcome. I don't like hugs, it's not my thing. The only people I let hug me is Gran-Gran, Sokka, and Dad."

"Interesting."

"Will it be ok if I tell Sokka that you're the Avatar? I tell him everything and he knows how to keep a secret, especially from Katara."

"Yea, its fine."

So, after that I got up and went to sit by my brother. Katara was giving me an evil look, which I figured was about me hugging her boyfriend. Sokka was giving me a "what the heck was that look". I waited for them to talk to me first.

"Sabrina, why did you hug my boyfriend?" Katara asked. She sounded really mad.

"He was about to cry and he was sad so I tried to comfort him with a hug."

"What was he crying about?" Wow her voice changed dramatically. From angry to concerned in less than a second.

I just shrugged and looked out into the ocean thinking about Dad again. Katara got up and went to go comfort Aang and asked what was wrong. She will never get the correct answer from him.

"Sokka don't tell Katara this ok?" I asked brining my voice down to a whisper.

"Ok." So, I told Sokka everything Aang told me and what my thoughts were on the hug since he knew that I absolutely hate hugs.

"So, you didn't even realize you were going to hug him?" He asked after I explained everything.

"No, I had no clue that I was going to hug him."

"You must really like him. You only give hugs to the people that you really care about." He said teasingly.

"Shut up, I barely know him so how can I really care about him?" I exclaim knowing that my face is turning red.

"I don't know, but you must really care about him." He smiles at my face.

"Ok, he's my other best friend. So, I guess I care about him as much as a best friend would."

"You do know that I don't believe you one bit. That he's just your best friend, I think you like him more than that."

"I do not!"

"Hey you two, were here on Kyoshi Island!" Katara yells at us.

Sokka just smiles at me. Well now's my chance to become a better warrior and waterbender.


	3. Chapter 3

Lotus

Chapter 3

Sabrina

Kyoshi Island was big, and absolutely beautiful. It had a wide variety of color. Mostly it was all green from the trees, and the grass. When we landed Aang got off and started to take his clothes off, while Sokka, Katara, and I screamed his name.

"I'm here to surf the Elephant Koi. I don't want to get my clothes wet so I'm taking them off." Aang answered with a devious grin on his face. I wanted to know what he meant by surfing the Elephant Koi but I learned not to ask. So, Aang jumped into the water and right away all you hear from him is, "COLD!"

We watched him surf for a while, until we saw a Koi fish leap then get pulled back.

"AANG, GET OFF OF THERE! THERE'S SOMETHING ELSE IN THE WATER!" I screamed. I don't know why I was the only one that was freaking out. Was I the only one that saw it? That was until I heard Katara scream out in fear. This got me to look out into the water to see that Aang was flung from that huge fish into the water. He wasn't moving at all, so that got me taking off running to the water. While I heard screams from Sokka yelling at me to stop, but it was too late I was already in the water and right by Aang. The fish was coming right towards us, so I grabbed a hold of Aang and used all of my power from waterbending to propel us backward.

"Sabrina! Are you ok? Is Aang ok?" Sokka yelled at me.

I let go of Aang and used waterbending to get the water out of his lungs.

"Sabrina? Don't ride the Unagi, not fun." Aang answered.

"That fish was called a Unagi? Well the Unagi is very scary." I asked with a smile on my face. _At least Aang is ok_ I thought. Sokka was looking at me quizzically which I expected I was going to get asked of later.

Aang got up and got his clothes on, when we were attacked by some warriors from the island. All I saw was darkness and I couldn't move I was tied up I guess. I heard Sokka, Katara, and Aang struggling.

"Who are you and why have you come to this Island?" A girl asked.

"I'm Sabrina from the Southern Water Tribe, the other girl is Katara my older sister from the Southern Water Tribe, the guy with hair is Sokka my older brother from the Southern Water Tribe, and the last guy is Aang from the Southern Water Tribe." I knew it was a lie but I promised Aang that I wouldn't tell Katara anything about him.

"We've come here to learn the ways of the Kyoshi Warriors." Katara butt in.

That's when the masks came off, and we saw a beautiful little town. Surrounding us were the people that lived here, the chief and girls with weird dresses, and face paint on their faces.

"Who are you? Where are the men that attacked us?" Sokka asked. Leave it to my brother to think that only men can take him down.

"We are the Kyoshi warriors, and there weren't no men we attacked you." One of the Kyoshi Warriors answered.

"Sokka, just shut up right now." I told him. He became quiet finally.

"So, you two girls want to know the way of the Kyoshi Warriors huh? Well how do we know that you're not Fire Nation spies?" The chief asked.

"Because I'm the Avatar and I brought them here because I thought you guys could help us fight the Fire Nation." Aang answered. I couldn't believe he said that out loud.

"You can't be the Avatar. The Avatar disappeared 100 years ago, and was an Airbender!" One of the Kyoshi Warriors explained.

"Aang do some airbending!" I screamed.

He ripped off the ropes with his airbending abilities, and flew 100 feet straight in the air. All we heard around us were gasps, and screams. Katara looked mad and shocked, but I think that was because Aang didn't tell her anything.

"You are the Avatar! Of course we will teach these girls the way of Kyoshi." The chief stared in awe of Aang.

We got settled in our little apartment type deal of a house. There were only two bedrooms, so Aang and Sokka shared a room while Katara and I took the other room. Aang was going to hang out with the town's people there, and I think Sokka was just going to try and learn something about being a warrior. But before we left the apartment to go to training Katara pulled the door shut to our room.

"Sabrina, how come Aang didn't tell me that he was the Avatar? He told me that he told you everything, why he didn't tell me, why he ran away, but that's it. I mean I'm his girlfriend shouldn't that mean I should know more about him then you? No offense or anything Sabrina."

"He didn't tell you because he didn't want you thinking he was a failure, or for you to just think about him differently. He's quite sensitive about that subject, and I didn't force it out of him. He just told me, so naturally I listened." I answered calmly, while I opened the door and walked out of the room straight to training with Suki, the head Kyoshi Warrior.

I passed Kyoshi Warrior training the very next day, and was free to just walk around the island. Or at least Suki said I could. So I went to the lake, I haven't practice waterbending in a while, and I wanted to take Sokka's advice with using the Kyoshi Warrior stuff I learned. Using my Kyoshi Warrior training, I used the fluid movement of the practice and mixed it in with the calm movement of waterbending. I ended up practicing for hours, and I didn't even notice that someone was watching me.

"Well you're turning into a beautiful waterbender Sabrina."

I whipped around and ended up slapping Sokka in the face with the water I was bending. "Sokka? Don't scare me like that! You're lucky I wasn't trying to freeze the water, you would have been knocked out cold!" I answered.

"I can see that now, but next time, try not to fling water at the person." Sokka smiled at the face I was making at him.

"Yea next time when I get attacked by the fire nation I won't fling water at them. I'll either get captured or killed. What do you want Sokka?"

"Well I knew that you passed the Kyoshi Warrior training, and that you were free to walk the island. So I knew you would be here to practice, and I wanted to see if you took my advice about applying your Kyoshi Warrior training to your waterbending."

"Well of course I took your advice. I usually always take your advice. Is that all why you came down here for? Because I highly doubt that you did."

"I wanted to know why you freaked out the most when Aang was in the water."

"What do you mean?"

"Well Katara didn't freak out as much as you did. You screamed and ran out into the water. Katara just stood there frozen. I was going to go after you, but you were already coming back from the water."

"I don't know why I freaked out the most I just did. Katara wasn't going to do anything about it because she was frozen with fear. I can't give you a complete answer because I don't know myself." I looked away and blushed. _Why am I blushing? It's not a blushing matter! I mean sure Aang is my best friend, and I'm sure if I was out there and that were to happen to me Sokka would have been there in a heartbeat. Why does everyone getting worked up over me want to save my best friend? _A million questions were going through my head. I knew Sokka noticed me thinking, I always zone in on something in the distance. He never talks to me when I'm like that because he knows that I won't hear him at all.

"You want to know why I think you freaked out the most?"

"He's my best friend maybe?"

"No, I think you like him Sab. I remember when you used to like some guys back at the tribe, you always had a sparkle in your eye when you would see them. That's what I see from you when you look at him. You blush everytime you see him, even if you're talking about him. You like him Sab."

_Do I? Really? Do I like the Avatar? My best friend? My sisters boyfriend? I think I do. _


	4. Chapter 4

Lotus Chapter 4

I was still thinking about my conversation with Sokka, and how I might like Aang. _What Sokka all said was true. I get butterflies in my stomach when I see him. I don't even feel when I'm blushing anymore since I did it a lot. I can't see my eyes so I have no idea if that's true. Sokka wouldn't lie to me though. I guess I do like Aang. Maybe I could get Aang alone, and ask him if he loves Katara and see if it's genuine. Yea, I think I will do that. Sorry Katara, but I have to know._

I was so lost in my thoughts that I ran right into Aang. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry. I was lost in my thoughts and when that happens the whole world disappears."

Aang laughed. "That's alright; I was lost in my thoughts too. Maybe not as much as you were, but I didn't see you either if that helps you out."

"Hey Aang? How much do you love my sister?" _Time to focus Sabrina; this is the time to figure out if he does._

"I thought I told you this already Sabrina. Did you forget already, or do you like me now?" He said it sarcastically, but I was worried that he thinks that I do like him.

"Stop stalling and tell me."

"Fine, I do love your sister very much, but lately when I try to talk to her she just blows me off."

His eyes told a different story. He was lying through his teeth. About what, I have no idea. I don't know if I should ask it though. I will just leave it until later, and act like I didn't notice his eyes.

"What do you mean? Like what were you going to talk about? Katara doesn't usually like talking things out with people, and it takes her a while to realize that this person needs to talk to her. Why do you think I always go to Sokka? He always listens and gets worried about me. Unlike Katara, who just blows people off."

"I was going to talk about how she always agrees to everything I say when I find out that she's really not like that. On our way here when she said that you could kill two birds with one stone you gave her a questioning look. I figured that's because she doesn't normally like fighting to begin with, or use weapons. Sokka told me that she doesn't like using weapons or fighting. She just agrees with everything I say and it bothers me."

"HEY! AANG, SABRINA WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone yelled in the distance.

"That sounds like Sokka. WERE OVER HERE SOKKA!" I yelled.

"OK! I'M COMING OVER THERE SO STOP MAKING OUT!"

"SOKKA WERE NOT MAKING OUT WE'RE JUST TALKING SO SHUT UP!"

"Why does Sokka think we're making out?" Aang asked.

"Because he thinks that every guy I talk to I like. Like more than a friend." I answered rolling my eyes.

"Hey guys. Where's Katara? I was trying to find her earlier and I went to talk to Suki to see if she showed up for training and she said that she didn't." Sokka asked.

As if on cue all we hear is yelling from the distance, "SOKKA, SABRINA, AANG WHERE ARE YOU?"

"WE'RE OVER HERE KATARA!" Aang yells. I looked at him to see if he was happy or sad. He didn't look happy or sad. All he looked like was angry.

"Aang what's wrong?" I asked.

"I'm mad because she is angry when I don't see her in a while, but she can disappear when I want to talk to her? That's not ok."

I didn't even realize that he would be that angry about it. Just like I didn't realize that we were by the lake.

"Hey Aang? Why did you come to the lake?" I asked.

"I figured she would at least practice some waterbending. I guess I was wrong to expect stuff from her."

"Aang don't beat yourself up! She just needs to get used to the fact of having a boyfriend. Hardly anyone likes her back at the tribe." Sokka butted in.

"Hey guys!" Katara seemed happy, but her eyes were looking sad."

"What's wrong Katara?" I asked.

"I was trying to find you guys and you were nowhere to be found!" Lies, she was telling us lies.

I didn't even get to question her about it because all I see is fire and chains. The fire was to separate me from Sokka and Aang. The chains started flying around all over the place. One chain just missed me because I froze the water just before it could get me. I see Aang getting chained up to a tree by one of the flying chains, and Sokka is getting forced to a tree by some guy with a scar on his face. I start running towards Sokka first, but I get tripped up by chains and they wrap around me. I can't waterbend. I can't help anyone I'm stuck. Katara does nothing except stare at me. Sokka is screaming my name, and trying to fight through the chains. I see blood coming from his arms, he's trying to hard to get to me. I try to yell at him to stop but the chains are too tight. I barely have enough air to breathe. Katara just stares and tries to water bend her boyfriend out. Aang is looking at Katara bewildered. He's trying to tell her to save me, and leave him alone but she smacks him across the face. His face is shocked. He can't believe his girlfriend would slap him. I bet he wasn't ready for what she was going to say next either.

"Don't tell me what to do Aang. I'm not someone you can just tell what to do. I had to put up with Gran-Gran and Sabrina yelling at me to do chores. I want to learn how to be a better waterbender! Not do chores!"

Sokka starts screaming my name, and is crying. He's never been able to not help me. He's saved me from drowning and saved me from fire that I was going to fall into. Katara looks over at Sokka, and starts to walk towards him. Sokka doesn't even notice, Aang is looking at me now and trying to fight the chains too. His arms are starting to bleed too. I try to inch my way to Sokka and Aang, but someone pulls me to my feet and is holding me in place so I don't move. Like I could anyway.

"Sokka dear brother, do you know what it's like to be put last? Well I do. I used to be protected by you all the time. Then, Sabrina was born and you were the first to hold her. I saw the look in your eyes when you saw her face. I knew then that I wasn't going to be protected as much as she was. I was right too! When I pushed her in the water, I wanted her dead. I wanted to be protected by you again. I didn't realize you were right there. Well you jumped in after her right away, when I fell into the water it seemed that you didn't notice at first. With Sabrina, you noticed right away. You kept a good watch on me then too, and I knew that I lost my chance to be protected by you again."

Sokka was too shocked to hear that, but he said one thing, "Katara, I protected Sabrina more because I knew that she was going to turn into someone to look up to. I knew right from the beginning that you would do something terrible, and with Sab I didn't see anything. I was protecting her from you. You are a disgrace!"

Katara leaned her head back and laughed. It was a laugh I never heard of before. It was evil and ugly. She walks back towards Aang.

"Aang, do you know how it feels to watch someone you thought you loved fall in love with their sister? I watched you after you first met Sabrina. You started talking to her more and more. I saw your eyes when you saw her, they lit up. I never have seen your eyes light up when you saw me. Well maybe at first when you didn't meet Sabrina. I also had to watch my sister fall in love with you." Aangs eyes widened and looked over to me. "Oh yes Aang, she does love you. I knew from the moment she hugged you. She never hugs anyone unless she's really likes them. Now you and Sokka can both feel what its like for the person you love the most being taken away!"

The chains loosen up so I can breathe. I start to struggle, but the person who has me is too strong.

"SOKKA! SOKKA, HELP ME!"

"SAB! SAB, I'M TRYING! DON'T WORRY I WILL FIND YOU!"

"Sokka, please help!" I knew he wasn't going to be able to help so I said something I never told him in a long time. He needed to know incase I never saw him again.

"Sokka, I love you." That's when I get knocked out by Katara slapping me with a frozen water whip. I didn't even get to see Sokka's reaction.

_Sokka_

As Sab is starting to get pulled away she starts to struggle, but the person who has her is way too strong. She would never have the chance.

"SOKKA! SOKKA, HELP ME!"

Those words will haunt me forever. Tears are falling from my face, I'm bleeding, the chains are too strong I can't break free.

"SAB! SAB, I'M TRYING! DON'T WORRY I WILL FIND YOU!"

"Sokka, please help!"

I have always been there for her. This is too hard to bear!

"Sokka, I love you." I haven't heard her say that in years. I can't even say it back because Katara knocked her out. Sab, my sister, is getting hauled into a firenation ship.

"No! Sab, I love you too! Sab! Come back, I can't handle another person in my family leaving me! Sab!" I start to cry even harder. "I failed. I didn't protect you well enough from her. I'm sorry Sab I'm sorry."

I bowed my head and started to cry. I don't hear Katara anymore maybe she left. I don't care, if I see her face again I don't know what I'll do. She stole my baby sister from me. I will never forgive that. I feel the chains start to loosen. I look up to see Aang out of his chains, and his arms are bleeding.

"Aang? How did you get out of the chains?" I ask.

"Airbending, I totally forgot about it. I didn't think Katara would do this, I was too shocked to even do anything. I'm sorry Sokka, I know I should of did more." He looked defeated. He did love my sister Katara. I could see that, but his eyes were even more sad than ever. The chains come off and I fall to my knees.

"Aang what are you thinking about right now?" I asked. I'm too numb to get up. I just lost my sister, and my best friend.

"I'm thinking about what Katara said. She said that she had to watch me fall in love with Sabrina. I didn't even know that I was starting to fall in love with her. Let alone watch Sabrina fall in love with me. I didn't even notice that Sabrina liked me."

"Trust me Aang she did. I watched her expressions, I know her better than anyone else."

He just pauses for a second and looks out towards the sea. "I'm going after her." Is all he says.

"If you're going, I'm going to! They took my sister from me, and I'm not going to just leave her there all alone."

That's my mission. This will prove that I'm going to be a warrior. A warrior with a purpose.


	5. Chapter 5

Lotus Chapter 5

_Sabrina_

The smell of smoke was overwhelming. I had no idea where I was, all I remembered was being taken away from my brother, my best friend, and that my sister showed her true colors towards me. _Where am I? Where's Sokka? Where's Aang?_

"Oh good you're awake! Here's your breakfast!" A cheerful old man, whom I never met before in my life, was sitting outside my cell. _A cell? _I back up quickly as possible. That food could be poison for all I know!

"Who are you? Where am I? Where are you taking me?" I started rambling off questions.

"Relax, relax. I'm General Iroh, or at least I used to be. You are on a firenation ship, well my nephew's ship. He's been banished from the firenation actually. That's why we are on this ship. As for where we are going, I have no idea. I was told that we were taking you, and that no questions be asked."

"Why me? Who's your nephew? How do I know if I can trust you enough to not poison my food?"

"Zuko is my nephew. All I know is that he was sending messages back and forth to this one water tribe girl, and she said that she wanted you gone. Why he listened to her I have no idea, but she convinced him to though. I would never poison food! I love food and tea too much to poison it. I wasn't ok with the idea for taking you in the first place. I volunteered to keep an eye on you so I could get to know you better."

I started to walk closer. Even though he was firenation, he seemed trustworthy enough. His eyes were telling the truth anyway. I bent down and took the food and started eating it. It was actually really good, and it didn't taste like anything was peculiar in it. I sat down and was staring at Iroh. Why is he trying to get to know me better?

"What do you want to know about me then?"

"What did you do to get that water tribe girl to hate you so much?"

"I was born. That water tribe girl's name is Katara, and she's my older sister. Sokka is my older brother who I love very much, and he always protected her before I came around. Then, I was born and apparently from the moment he held me, I was going to be protected the most. She apparently watched her boyfriend Aang, fall in love with me, and watched me fall in love with him. I'm not in love with him I just like him. I know that had to hurt her, but it didn't give her a right to just toss me aside. I was her sister too!"

"Ah, I see. So, how close are you and your brother Sokka?"

"He is the only one that understands me, and I'm the only one who understands him. He knows when not to bother me, and when to comfort me. He can tell my facial expressions better than anyone. We love each other very much. I don't know what I would do without him."

"You guys sound very close indeed. Now, who is this Aang kid you were talking about?"

"Can you keep a secret? I don't want you telling your nephew. If he is banished I'm pretty sure he wants to get back right?"

"I can keep a secret from my nephew yes. He does want to get back to the firenation also. More than anything in the world, that's what he wants the most." His eyes were telling the truth. He was giving no sign of any lies.

"Alright, Aang is the Avatar. The one who disappeared over 100 years ago and he was frozen in ice for 100 years. That's why he eluded the firenation for years."

His facial reaction was shock, not that his face shouldn't be in shock, but I'm worried that he's going to tell his nephew.

"Aang is the Avatar? How much does he know?"

"Not much, we were planning on going to the Northern Water Tribe to learn water bending. We took a detour because Aang wanted to surf the elephant koi."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Sabrina, and I'm from the Southern Water Tribe."

"Well Sabrina, do you want to see your brother and Aang again?"

"Yes, very much so. Can you help me escape?"

"No, but I do know someone who might want to help. Her name is Baily, and she's Zuko sister. She went along with Zuko to make sure that he was safe, and she tried to protect him from his father. She was banished too for that act. I'll go get her." He started to leave but I grabbed his arm.

"Is she trustworthy? Can I trust you to not tell Zuko about Aang?"

"You can trust her, she wants to leave this ship, and yes you can trust me not to tell Zuko about Aang." He shook off my arm, and I went to the corner of my cell and sat down in a ball. It seemed like hours before Baily came down the stairs to my cell.

"Sabrina?" A tiny voice answered.

"Baily?" I got up and walked toward the opening to my cell to see if she was there. A beautiful girl was outside my cell. She looked about my age, and she had long blonde hair. Wait, blonde hair? Firenation people usually have black hair. She had big blue eyes, and was short. Not very short, but shorter than me. I never have seen a firenation person with blue eyes and blonde hair before.

"Yea, my name is Baily. I hear you want to escape to your brother and your best friend."

"Yes, I do. Can you help me? I need to get out of here."

"I need to get out of here too. I love my brother dearly, but I need to get away. I'm a firebender, and I could probably teach Aang some firebending. I learned from Iroh, so I'm basically a master myself. Do you have a plan on how to get out of here?"

"Actually yes, yes I do. I need to send a message to them telling them that they need to trust you. I need to tell them that I'm alright. I'll try to practice some waterbending in here. Maybe I can escape the cell sooner."

"Alright that sounds like a plan! I can't believe I'm leaving this place!" With that she quickly left my cell block, and within a minute later Iroh was back.

"Do you have everything planned?" He asked.

"Yes, are you going to stay down here? I'm going to try and practice waterbending if that's alright."

"Go ahead I don't mind."

_I'm coming Sokka, I'm coming._

_Sokka_

I didn't know one could be this worried. Sabrina could be getting tortured for all I know. We didn't leave Kyoshi Island because we didn't know where to look for Sabrina. It was killing Aang. That's when I asked him the question that would be on any brother's mind.

"Aang?"

"Yes Sokka?"

"Was what Katara said true? Did you fall in love with Sabrina?"

"I don't know. I started to like her more and more as we got to know each other, but I had no idea on how to tell Sabrina. I mean I didn't even know if she liked me. Is what Katara said true? Did Sabrina fall in love with me?"

"She likes you I can tell you that much. No one can read her facials better than me. Katara only guesses with Sabrina. Sabrina is really good at hiding emotions, but I can read through her smiles, her faces, her emotions. I can tell when she is faking or not. When you heard that she fell in love with you from Katara you started fighting. Why didn't you start to fight right away?"

"I was thinking that Katara was going to help her first, but instead she was trying to help me. I was yelling at her to help Sabrina, but she wouldn't listen to me. I know why you started to fight right away, and I think that's when Sabrina realized she was endanger because she ran right for you as soon as you started to struggle."

"Sabrina always tries to save people. Especially me, because she thinks that if she can learn how to fight, she would be able to help our dad."

"Could she help your dad if she learned how to be a better fighter?"

"Yea, I think she could. She wants to prove herself. I saw her when dad left, that was the only parent that actually liked her. Apart from Gran-Gran."

"Her mom didn't like her?"

"Not at all, our mom liked Katara the most while dad favored Sabrina."

"What about you?"

"Mom never really cared that much about me, but dad always tried to train me. When Sabrina came around, and I got to hold her first dad said that I needed to take care of her. Protect her at all costs. I failed him. She might be getting tortured and we don't even know where she is!" Tears were streaming down my face. My baby sister is on a firenation ship by herself. She might be getting tortured and I can't do anything about it!

That's when I got hit in the face with a firenation hawk.

"It's Sabrina's handwriting!" I yelled.

"What does it say?"

"It says: _Sokka and Aang,_

_ I'm alright, but I'm on a firenation ship. I have found Aang a firebending master that will actually help us. She is the firelords daughter, but she was banished for helping her brother. She wants off this ship, and has agreed to help us. I need you to meet her by the ship with Appa. She has blonde hair and blue eyes, the only one with them if I might add, and she will help you get to me without being detected. Aang needs to cover up his arrows so he won't get noticed as the Avatar. I hope you understand Aang. Sokka, I don't know what you said after I told you I love you, but it's true. You are the best brother ever. Aang, well I'm pretty sure Sokka told you how I feel about you. That's true too, but I don't know if I'm in love with you. All I know is that I really like you. I saw the blood from both of you and I was going to yell stop it to both of you because it was useless to even try. I love you both, and I hope to see you soon. Write a messanger hawk back so I can hear your guys' answer._

_ With love,_

_ Sabrina_

I was shocked by this letter. A firenation girl is wanting to help us? I smell guile right here. It was like my conscience was trying to admonish me into not believing this letter, but it's Sab and she wouldn't lie to me. So, I wrote a note back.

_Dear Sab,_

_ I can't tell you how pleased I am to hear that you are alright. I am however confused by your letter. How is a firenation girl going to help us? I smell guile there, and its not a good this Sab. I will however believe you, and I am going to come and get you. Sab, I said I love you back. It shocked me that you said it because I haven't heard you say it since dad left. Maybe that's why you haven't said it since. You are right of course that I did tell Aang how you really felt, and Aang is going to write back to you on how he feels about you. Hi Sabrina. Well I am also very confused by this letter, but if Sokka believes you then so do I. Sokka asked me if what Katara said was true. About me falling in love with you. I said I don't know, but all I know is that I really like you too. Sab, this is Sokka again. About the blood, do you honestly believe that I would have just sat there and watched you getting taken away? No one is taking my baby sister away from me. Yes, I used your old nickname. I know you haven't heard that in a while either. I hope to see you soon Sab._

_ With more love,_

_ Sokka and Aang_

I sent the firenation hawk back to her with one thought on my mind. I'm coming for you Sabrina, don't you worry.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Sabrina_

As I was practicing my waterbending in my cell, Iroh was actually trying to help me by trying to incorporate some firebending techniques. It actually helped to be honest, which I was surprised at, but he did say he invented a move to redirect lighting so I guess that qualifies as a good teacher. I was practicing one of the techniques he taught me, but I felt something was wrong so I stopped. I didn't even realize I spoke this out loud, but I did, "Sokka's coming, I feel it. I knew he would, but I actually can feel it! My brother's coming." Tears started to stream down my face, and I forced them away like I have for so many years when dad left.

"It's ok you can let your tears out, letting out emotions from someone who is strong shows that they are stronger." Iroh explained.

"I never showed emotions, I had to be strong for our tribe. Katara was the oldest girl, but no one looked up to her and she didn't do anything to help other people. Sokka and I had to provide for our family, we couldn't show emotions we had to be strong and not show weakness. Crying was weakness for us, Sokka and I both vowed that we will only show emotion when we are with each other. I'm only comfortable showing emotion with him." I answered more then I should, but when I'm upset I usually ramble, its how I deal with things.

"That's good when you are a leader, but even leaders need to show emotion." That did me in, I just let everything out. All of my emotions since dad left came out. "Sokka, where are you? I need you, please come quickly."

Someone is coming, so I push everything back, and act strong. "Come with me, you are needed." Some soldier said.

I got up and followed him, and he took me to a place that was dark and secluded. I kept my mouth shut because I knew that would get me into trouble, and I knew I was going to get tortured so I prepared for the worst.

"Do you know what you're sister told us to do to you?" He asked after a while of silence.

"Get rid of me." I answer. There's no water, no weapons, and I can't use the way of Kyoshi either. I can't fight my way out of this, I'm terrified.

"Yes, but she also told you to make your life horrible, and to torture you. So, naturally I'm going to do what she said."

With that said I was slapped across the face, I screamed out of shock. Hits kept on coming, kicks every once in a while, and I was thrown across the room into a wall. Out of all of the torture that happened to me, the one I hated the most was when I was sexually assaulted. I didn't expect that, but Katara knew how much I was afraid that this was going to happen to me. Also Sokka's worst fear, but he never would have thought it would happen. I knew I wasn't going to hide my emotions at all, so I just let them out. I screamed as loud as I could, not for my dad, but for Sokka. That's when Iroh came bursting in the room lighting forming around his hands with a lethal look on his face.

_Sokka_

I knew that something bad was happening, but I chose to think that it was just my fears taking over. I didn't know I was crying until Aang talked to me, "She's going to be ok Sokka, trust me on this please."

"You don't understand Aang, She's being tortured I can feel it, she's screaming I know it. Aang can we please hurry up, I need to get her out of there."

"We're here Sokka, and I see that firenation girl now. I hope Sabrina was right about her."

"Are you Sokka and Aang?" The blonde haired, blue eyed firenation girl asked.

Aang answered for me, "Yes, and are you Baily?"

She smiled, "Yes, I am Baily. We need to hurry though, there's a fight going on down in the dungeons where Sabrina is."

She didn't need to say anything else; I was off of Appa, and running towards the dungeons. I didn't care if I didn't know where it was, I'm getting to my sister. I hear the screaming, it's my name, Sab's voice, "SAB, I'M COMING!" I start pushing my legs to go faster; I need to get to her. Coming around the corner and into the door where the screaming is coming from I see Sabrina, bloody, bruised, and scared. Tears are showing through, there's blood everywhere. I see one firenation guy with lighting pointing it at another firenation guy. This is confusing, but I don't care I'm running straight for Sabrina.

"Sab, oh my god, Sab what happened? Are you alright? What did they do to you?"

She looks up; tears are streaming down her face. Pain is showing through her eyes. _It must be bad, she never shows emotions. I've failed to protect her, I'm sorry dad._

"Sokka, I can't move. Everything hurts; please get me out of here. Don't worry about the guy with the lighting he's my friend."

Picking her up, I run out of the room. Aang's been keeping a watch outside with Baily. They both have a shocked look at Sabrina, but let me go first to get her out of there. I sprinted from the room, through the passageway, out onto the deck, and riding on the back of Appa flying away.

"Sokka, where do you want to go?" Aang asked.

"Get me to a place that has water, a secluded place. I need to see if I have the ability to heal." Sabrina answered. _She's distant, which is understandable, but she's not telling me something._

She crawled over to me, and did something that she hasn't done since she was a little girl. I was sitting with my legs straight out, she bent her legs over mine, and put her head on my chest. My arms immediately went around her pulling her close.

"Sokka, I failed to be a warrior. I couldn't use anything, there was no weapons, no water, and I couldn't even use the way of Kyoshi. I'm sorry." She started to cry, I haven't seen her cry since dad left.

"Sabrina, you are always going to be a warrior, you could learn from this experience, and it could help you be a better warrior. Know this; I'm never letting you out of my sight ever again."

"You don't know what they did to me, Sokka." Sabrina looked up at me; the usual whites of the eyes were now tinged with red from crying. Her eyes are showing that she was violated. _Wait, violated? No, this can't happen to her. It should never happen to anyone especially her. She didn't deserve this._

"You were hit, kicked, thrown against the wall, and my worst fear happened didn't it?" Tears were welling up in her eyes, her lip was quivering, and that was an answer for me.

"Who did it?" I said through clenched teeth.

"I don't know the guy who Iroh was pointing lighting at."

"Iroh? You mean General Iroh, the one who tried to get into Ba Sing Se?"

"Yes, that's the one. He helped me escape, and he was livid when he heard me screaming."

"You're definitely not leaving my sight ever again, you are never going near a stranger without me, you are not to be alone with a guy ever again, you are going to be with me all the time, got it?"

"I don't want to be out of your sight ever again Sokka, I'm terrified now. I thought I lost you, I didn't even get to hear you answer what I said when I got taken away."

"I said I love you too. My face was shocked; let's not talk about that now ok? Let's just sit here and forget about the world. I need to know you are here with me."

_Aang_

Listening in to what Sabrina was talking about with Sokka, I was starting to lose it. The firenation used to be so nice, and now they have resorted to torture and pain. What happened to the world? I was focusing on Sabrina's voice. I could hear the love she had for Sokka, the terror of what she endured. I was surprised to hear that she agreed with Sokka by not letting her out of his sight. I never thought that was ever going to happen. I looked behind me to see how she was holding up; she was curled up with her head lying on Sokka's chest looking completely at ease, she's about to fall asleep. Funny, how so much can change in a second, from terrified to completely at ease in a matter of minutes. She was finally sleeping, and I changed my focus to Sokka. He was looking down at her smiling, like this is the best day he's ever had since his dad died. Of course this was also probably the worst day he ever had, but it only matters if she's safe.

"Aang, where are we going?" Sokka finally looked up and noticed me staring.

"I don't know, but I have a pretty good idea. I have no idea what it's called. I've been there before, and its super safe. I think it's perfect." His face was calm, for now Sabrina needs to get herself healed or we are going to have to find a healer for her. No one talked for a while.

"I can't believe I'm finally away from the firenation." Baily said after the long silence.

"Why do you have blonde hair and blue eyes, if you're firenation?" Sokka asked.

"I was raised thinking that firelord Oazi was my father, but I found out from Iroh that he's not my father, that my father was someone who has blonde hair and blue eyes. He died after I was born so I will never get to meet him. Blonde hair and blue eyes are rare in every person. So, I naturally had to be different." Baily answered with a smile. _She acts like Sabrina does, she answers just like she would. They would be perfect friends for each other; maybe after Sabrina can calm down those two can talk._

"Sokka, you will have to pick Sabrina up." I exclaim.

"Why?"

"Because we're here."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

_Katara_

"YOU WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Sabrina escaped, we tried to get her back, but a bald kid, a water tribe guy, and my sister helped her escape!" Zuko answered.

"Why did you let her escape!? I told you that I wanted her life to be absolutely miserable, and to torture her! That's all I asked, and you let her escape!"

"We didn't let her escape; she was being carried by the water tribe guy who looked a lot like her."

I slapped him as hard as I could. I didn't care if his face was scarred, he deserved it. Letting Sabrina escape was the worst thing that ever happen, now she can have whoever she wants without a single worry in the world. That's going to change. I knew that Aang was the Avatar; he's an airbender and the only one left. Of course he would be the Avatar. I didn't like Aang like that anyway, I just wanted power. If I had to get rid of my sister for it, then yes I will. . I used to have everyone dropping down at my feet. Ever since she was born, I wasn't even given a second glance. I'm not important in my family, mom was the only one that liked me, and Sokka didn't protect me nearly as much as he does Sabrina. Now that he has her back, he won't ever let her out of his sight again

"I don't care if you didn't let her escape, she's not here anymore! Get her back here, and when you do torture her until she's begging for death, got it?"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm crown prince of the firenation; I have a higher ranking against you!"

I laughed, "Last time I checked Zu-Zu, you're a banished prince. Your father disowned you; you don't have a higher ranking on me anymore. You're beneath me, just like everyone else. Think about your next words carefully."

He didn't say anything, which I took that he understood, and he will do what I say when I say it.

"Good, now go find her." With that I walked off of the ship, and went back into hiding.

_Sabrina_

"Ok Sokka, I can walk now. I can do this myself without you watching me." I gave him my leave me alone look, but I knew that I told him I didn't want to be out of his sight which is somewhat true. I do want to stay in his sights, and know that I have someone there for me, but I don't want to be stared at twenty four seven.

"You agreed to me that you don't want to be out of my sights, so deal with it."

"I was tortured Sokka! I didn't know what I was saying at the time! I didn't mean to be stared at all the time! Now can I go to the water or is it too dangerous for me to even step in. Oh the water moved! I guess it's not safe, well darn, looks like I can't heal myself! Let's just turn around and go on our merry way."

"I hate it when you get like this. Either you let me walk you to the water to be sure your fine, or I'm going to carry you in. Which one do you want?"

"How about a different option, one that's let me walk to the water on my own, so I can concentrate, and not have to worry about someone watching me." Turning around and walking to the water, tears were forming; my mouth is horrible when I'm dealing with stuff inside of my head. I keep everything in, and don't tell anyone what's going on. I like dealing with things myself, and that's how I always functioned. Forcing the tears away, I took a deep breath and stepped into the water. The water was warm and soothing, and I concentrated on healing every part of my body. I willed the water up to surround my wounds, and when I thought it was good I willed it down, and collapsed.

"Sabrina! Are you ok?" Sokka asked, running to me. Before he could get to me, I stood up and spun around.

"I just did too much, I'm better now, so let's get going to the Northern Water Tribe" With that I quickly climbed on Appa, and laid down in the saddle. Everyone was piling in after me, and off we went.

"Sabrina?" It was a new voice that I heard, not Sokka's this time.

"Baily? What is it?" I asked. Since I usually always carry two extra water tribe outfits when I'm traveling, I gave one of mine to Baily so that she didn't get killed or arrested.

"I know that you been through a lot, but I wanted to ask you something." She looked wary, afraid I was going to give an outburst at her like I did Sokka.

"Of course, what is your question?"

"Was it my brother who assaulted you?"

"I don't know what does your brother look like?"

"He has a scar on his face. That's enough description anyone will ever need now."

"No, your brother didn't assault me. Would Iroh ever threaten him with lighting?"

"No of course not! I was just second guessing myself I guess. You see, I have another sister named Azula. She looks like her father, and she is exactly like him too. She's still in the firenation, but she's a major threat to you, and everyone else in this world. I'm the youngest of the family, and even though I'm half related to Zuko and Azula, Zuko protects me like Sokka does you. He would do anything to keep me safe, and I heard him talking to a water tribe girl the other day. She threatened that if he didn't capture you, she was going to kill me. Zuko would of never of captured you if it didn't have to do with me. I also heard her telling him to torture you, and I was worried that he actually did. Since he would be doing it to protect me, I just didn't want it to be real. I'm sorry that you were tortured, but I'm relieved that it wasn't Zuko who did it."

"Your eyes are telling the truth, so I believe you." I gave her a weak smile, I was so tired, but I'm so afraid to go to sleep.

She nodded and went to go sit by Aang; I didn't even realize how long I was talking with her until I got a really good look at the sky. The sun was almost down, and the sky was a pinkish orange color. I heard Aang telling everyone that we were going to land soon so I looked around to see where we were, and I could barely see with it getting dark out, but I was too tired to ask. We found a place to land, and set up camp for the night. After we were done setting up for camp, I went to the tent early to be by myself for a while. I touched my head to the pillow, and was out like a light.

"_I'm here to torture you; do you have any last words for me?" My head shot up and looked up at the voice that just spoke to me. It wasn't the person who tortured me before, it was Sokka. Then, the voice changed, "Come on Sabrina you know you deserved this." Now it's Aang who's talking. I turned and ran, ran away from the voices. This is just a trick a trick, they didn't say those things, they weren't there, they didn't torture me, they saved me. "You think they saved you dear sister?" It was Katara at the end of the hall. "This is only the beginning of your torture, and it will never end. You shouldn't even be born, mom didn't even like you, dad felt sorry for you, Sokka thinks you're weak, and Aang doesn't even love you. You deserve to be tortured for being born. I hope you are happy." Then I started getting tortured, but ten times as worse. _

"Sabrina its ok, it's ok! You aren't there, you aren't there, it's just a dream, Sabrina please wake up!"

My eyes shot open, and I looked around. Sokka was shaking me awake, Aang and Baily looked worried. Sokka is right, I wasn't there, I was safe, but it didn't matter, I got up and ran. I hear my name, screaming at me to come back, I have to get away, but I didn't get very far. All of a sudden I'm picked up and tossed over someone's shoulder. I kick and scream, telling them to get off of me, but they have to firm of a grip. I start to fight harder, but it's no use. No use in trying to hide my feelings either. I'm sobbing by the time I'm tossed on the ground.

_Sokka_

Seeing your sister suffering from a nightmare, and you can't help is very hard on you. What's even worse, seeing her running away from you, but even worse than that? Watching someone else running after her, tossing her over their shoulder with her kicking, and screaming for them to let her go, but they won't. Sabrina is crying even before she's tossed on the ground, I go to her, but she flinches away from my touch. So, I try a different approach.

"Sab, come on, we need you here. We can help stop this war, and you can be a part of something, and do something for yourself. You didn't get that opportunity when we were at the Southern Tribe."

"Is it true?" She asks.

"What?"

She looks up, "Did mom not like me? Does dad feel sorry for me? Do you think I'm weak? Should I even be born?"

I hesitate, "Mom preferred Katara over you, Dad felt sorry for all of us, I don't think you're weak, and yes you should be born."

She turns to look at Aang; she opens her mouth but closes it.

"What is it Sabrina? What were you going to say?" He asks.

"It's nothing. It's just something from my dream, I'm sorry to wake you guys up; you don't have to worry about me right now." She starts to get up, but I grab her arm.

"No, you are talking to us right now Sabrina. I know you were tortured, but when something is bothering you now, you need to tell us. None of this you don't have to worry about me crap; we need to know what's going on inside your head."

"YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON INSIDE MY HEAD! YOU WERE TELLING ME THAT YOU WERE GOING TO TORTURE ME, AANG WAS TELLING ME THAT I DESERVED IT, KATARA WAS TELLING ME THAT I SHOULDN'T BE BORN, MOM DIDN'T LIKE ME, DAD FELT SORRY FOR ME, YOU THOUGHT I WAS WEAK, AND THAT AANG DIDN'T LOVE ME!"

I let go of her arm, she's never screamed at me. She must of realized too because shock rolled across her face, and regret, "Sokka, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize… I…" She turns and runs into the tent.

"I'll go in with her, you guys stay out here." Baily said.

"She heard us say that?" Aang asked with complete shock on his face.

"In her dream yes, she believed we said that." I answer.

"Do you think she's weak?"

"No. Do you love her?"

"Yes."

My head snaps to his face. He's being completely serious.

"What?" He asks, "You asked me a question, and I gave you an honest answer. Is that a crime?"

"No, I was just trying to see if you were being sincere."

"Well I do love her, and with her hearing Katara say that, and her having issues with it. I guess she loves me too."

With that being said, I hope he does sincerely love her, and that she loves him back.


End file.
